


Determined

by Aquamariana



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamariana/pseuds/Aquamariana
Kudos: 1





	Determined

平时话多的人在床上也会叽叽喳喳不消停。就比如现在的连淮伟，红着眼睛微张着嘴，紧紧盯着正在进入自己身体的性器，腰下被陈涛贴心地垫了软软的枕头，使得他睁眼就会将正在发生的事看得清清楚楚。

“不要啦好大……”他将小腿从陈涛手里抽走，抬腿踢向正在深呼吸的对方，“离开我！”

怎么可能。陈涛对他的耍赖哭笑不得，俯身将不停闹腾的祖宗圈在身下，一个挺身让他尖叫出声。

“你知道，像这样……我想了有多久吗？” 陈涛说着，摆动着腰肢，“我想到自己是第一个和你做的男人就无法停下，我可以做唯一的那个吗？” 他停顿了下，“你是我生命中最特别的人，而我也想做你的……” 

什么啊，好害羞。连淮伟举起一只手挡住眼睛，被陈涛抓住举到嘴边舔了舔食指，舔过掌心，又向下轻轻吻了吻手腕处。他又将手向下贴上了连淮伟的会阴处，那里随着交合流出了润滑亮晶晶的，薄薄层肉随着自己的抽插而跳动。他稍用力揉了揉，收获了身下人几声急促的喘息。

刚成年的青年总是会有无限的精力，把常年不运动的哥哥KO得彻底。连淮伟的大脑不知从什么时候停止了运作，一切反应开始趋于本能，做开了后嗯嗯呜呜的声音憋也憋不住，两条长腿夹住陈涛摆动的腰蜷缩着脚趾，一开始想得好好的“我是哥哥我要掌握主权”也逐渐随着意识变模糊。

“小连，”陈涛将撑在床上的一只手抚向连淮伟柔软的面颊，“你让我好舒服……” 我在他的身体里，陈涛想，是我喜欢了那么久的人…… 陈涛用拇指轻轻抹了抹连淮伟的眼眶，那里红红的，有一层因为生理刺激而产生的眼泪。

“唔……” 连淮伟被耸得有些晕头转向，下意识将红扑扑的脸蹭向陈涛温热的手掌，边蹭边舒服得叹气。

明明已经上本垒，却被对方坦诚的举动搞得脸又上升了一个温度的大学生俯身叼住身下人的唇瓣，身下的动作开始变得急躁。莽撞冲撞的男孩又碰巧找到了隐秘的那一点，让连淮伟的头脑彻底爆炸。

“啊啊啊！”连淮伟被突然的加速和陌生的快感吓到清醒，睁眼对上一双充满露骨欲望与爱意的眼睛。对方用双臂紧紧搂住连淮伟的脖颈，托住头部，将自身重量压向他的身体，并在耳边轻唤：“小连，小连……我真的好爱你，我爱你……” 

是啊……我也爱你。连淮伟望着天花板，睫毛扑簌扑簌，然后天花板变得刺眼起来，他被晃到却发现整个房间都像过曝了一样，他意识到自己高潮了。

“陈涛……唔嗯” 刚刚经历高潮的身体禁不起体内正在进行的冲刺，体力耗尽双腿也支撑不住摔入柔软的床垫，想要让压在身上的对方慢一点却住了口，陈涛还没有舒服……不要打断他……连淮伟咬住了下唇，抓着被单的手改去搂住陈涛的脖子将他更加压向自己，不让他看自己的表情。陈涛没有察觉到什么异样，搂着他攀上了高潮。

一切归于平静，只剩下轻轻的喘息。陈涛把身体撑起来看了看他，俯下身接连在连淮伟脸上啵叽了好几口，连淮伟觉得他看起来恨不得在自己脸上舔一口。

年轻真好。并没年长多少的连淮伟心里默默飘过了这句话。他累极了，呼吸还未平缓下来，皮肤亮晶晶的挂满汗水，半眯着眼睛看着陈涛，陈涛也看着他。

就这么对视了半晌，陈涛开口道，“你是我的，”他说，手指在连淮伟皮肤上乱划，“这里是我的，这里也是我的。”明明在说幼稚话但语气和眼神里满是认真，“全都是我的。可以让我拥有你吗，小连？阿连？”

“什么啊，都做完了！难不成不谈感情只约炮吗！”傲娇的性格显现出来，连淮伟右手捶打了下无辜的床垫，左手将陈涛开，自己卷着被子向旁边滚去，趴在床上不动了。

“咕咕咕。”不知道是在嘟囔什么，陈涛爬过去扒了扒被子让连淮伟的脑袋露了出来，“不喜欢你干嘛和你做啦。” 连淮伟翻了个白眼，陈涛连带着被子把这个软软的生物圈在怀里。“我只是喜欢你喜欢得不得了。”

生物在爱人的怀里偷偷咧开了嘴角。


End file.
